


You Frightened Me

by Vintage_Unicorn



Series: Spooky Season [1]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, The Addams Family (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Breathplay, Caning, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_Unicorn/pseuds/Vintage_Unicorn
Summary: Having just enjoyed a perfect dinner for two, it was now time to satisfy another type of hunger... It wasn’t long before they found themselves in the bedroom, draped over each other in the doorframe.“Are you sure?” Gomez sought to gain his lover’s consent once again, gently stroking his fingers to her cheek.“Yes, my love.” Morticia smiled, infatuated with him. “I’m yours.” She pressed her lips to his and felt his hands crawl into her hair and take hold. She let out a breathless gasp as he roughly tilted her head backwards.
Relationships: Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams
Series: Spooky Season [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957192
Kudos: 21





	You Frightened Me

Alone at last, the children out for the night, Morticia and Gomez Addams eyed each other from their positions at the dining table. Having just enjoyed a perfect dinner for two, it was now time to satisfy another type of hunger.

“Shall we?” Morticia extended a porcelain hand to her adoring husband. He leant in a planted a kiss on her hand, pulling her out of her chair and onto his lap.  
“What do you desire tonight, my darling?” Gomez pressed his face into the crook of her neck, kissing her softly. Morticia stroked her husband’s hair and leant her cheek to his forehead.  
“I’m yours for this night and always, mon cher.” She placed a hand on either side of his face and brought him in for a passionate kiss. “I want you to love me, to bind me… to frighten me…” Gomez let out a small moan at the thought. It wasn’t often that the tables were turned, and he was the dominant one.  
“Anything for you cara mia!”

It wasn’t long before they found themselves in the bedroom, draped over each other in the doorframe.  
“Are you sure?” Gomez sought to gain his lover’s consent once again, gently stroking his fingers to her cheek.  
“Yes, my love.” Morticia smiled, infatuated with him. “I’m yours.” She pressed her lips to his and felt his hands crawl into her hair and take hold. She let out a breathless gasp as he roughly tilted her head backwards.  
“Querida, my light, my world!” He led her into their bedroom and dragged kisses across her neck and chest.  
“The stars to my moon!” Morticia whispered as Gomez squeezed her body tightly.  
“My love, you are the most beautiful woman in this world and the next!” Gomez moved to unbutton her dress, delicately unpicking each tiny clasp as not to damage it. He slid the dress off her shoulders and down her arms, letting it pool at her waist. Morticia clung to the bedframe as he loosened her corset, letting out soft little moans with each pull of the lacing. She moved to unfasten her bra, but Gomez seized her hands.  
“No, no, cara mia. That’s my job.” He pressed her pale hands into the small of her back as he unhooked her bra with his other hand. He laid a kiss between her shoulder blades before stepping back to admire his wife in her state of undress. She removed what clothing was left and stepped towards him, closing the gap between them, wanting to be touched.

Gomez led his lover over to a large ottoman and assisted her to kneel in front of it, her knees against the floorboards.  
“Bend over…” he guided her to stretch over the leather seat, flattening her bare torso to its surface. He pulled her arms behind her back and massaged her upper arms, working to pull her elbows together. Her flexibility always impressed him. He presented a set of leather straps and gently slapped one across Morticia’s arse, eliciting a purr from her. He slid the first strap around her arms, securing her elbows and quickly followed with one around her slender wrists. He watched as she extended and retracted her fingers, her red nails catching the firelight. Morticia trembled with excitement as she heard Gomez collect more straps. She adored when he took the lead and she was entirely in his care. He returned and bound her ankles, knees, and thighs together. She wriggled a little to test the bonds and Gomez couldn’t help but smile. Suddenly her lover was sitting on top of her back, pressing her arms into her spine. Not too hard, but enough to take the air from her lungs a little.  
“Gomez…” She breathed sensing what he planned to do next.  
“Yes, my darling?” He held a hand beneath her chin.  
“I love you.” She moaned and he felt her body tremble. Gomez pulled her hair out of the way and lowered the gag he held in his hands down so she could see it. She let out a gasp and turned her head up to look at him.  
“Is this alright cara mia?” He stroked her hair.  
“One last kiss?” She replied, nodding, and looking up at him expectantly.  
“It won’t be the last.” Gomez leaned down and kissed her passionately, breathing new life into each other. He waited for her to pull away first before positioning the gag in front of her face. She opened her lips and allowed him to slip it inside before he secured it around her head.  
“Uncomfortable?” He stroked her cheek. The moan he got in response was obviously a happy ‘yes’ and he got himself up from on top of her back.

Disappeared from her sight, Morticia waited for Gomez to return. Her bare body on display for the room to see as she stared at the wallpaper, waiting expectantly. She tested the strength of the leather holding her to find that they barley budged. Just how she liked it. She let out an impatient whine, hoping her lover was still in the room to hear it. He was, and he was returning with a new object in his hand.

He whacked the cane down onto her bare bottom without warning, sending a cracking sound through the room and making Morticia scream. Although muffled through the gag, he could still understand her tone. He cracked it down again, sending a shockwave through her body. He lightly tapped the cane against her bare skin, tickling her before deciding to come down hard, again and again. With each hit, Morticia let out a pained sound. But she would never try to pull away. Her defiance in these moments made him hard.

Tears of pain swelled in Morticia’s eyes as her husband pulled her down onto his lap on the floor.  
“My beautiful wife.” He pressed his hand against her breast. Playing at her nipple until it stood up. Morticia bit harder against her gag and let out a huff and a moan, almost begging him to squeeze. He gladly obliged and pinched her nipple before twisting it to the side, sending a jolt through her body. He held her tightly to him, making sure she wasn’t going anywhere. She pressed her face into his chest, breathing heavily. Gomez leant down and kissed her on the forehead, licking sweat from her face. He began to undo his tie from around his neck and Morticia tried to anticipate what he would do next. To her surprise he moved to cover eye dark eyes with the material, and she shook her head a little.  
“Now, now my lovely creature… I’m sure you’ll like it.” He soothed, wrapping the tie over her eyes. She settled but a new feeling began to take over her body, one she did not feel very often. An exhilarating feeling. Fear.

Now blind, Morticia felt so vulnerable. She relied on Gomez’s touch for comfort as he moved around beside her. She was placed down onto the floorboards, her arms beneath her forcing her chest to jut towards the sky. She let out an uncomfortable whine, but he ignored her plea.  
“Trust me, mon cherie.” He ran a reassuring palm over her body before looping a thin rope around her torso. “Time to make you the most glorious harness in all the land.” Now that she knew what he planned she was able to relax just a little.

He carefully looped and tied ropes around her body until he was confident that it would comfortably support her weight without hurting her too much. Morticia felt a rope loop several times through the harness and soon she was being lifted off the ground. She moaned as the ropes pinched and pulled her until she was in a standing position, hopping a little to keep her feet under her.

Gomez had secured the rope to a hook in the ceiling and when he was certain Morticia was safe he wrapped his arms around her slender frame. She let out a satisfied sound and tried to lean into him more. He ran his hands over her back and slapped her round arse before gripping it tightly.  
“Cara mia!” He said. “My lover!” He kissed her neck and chest. His clever hands made their way to between her thighs and was not surprised to find her already wet. He pressed his fingers against her skin before gently finding and pinching her clit. Morticia whined and struggled to keep still as he massaged his fingers deeper. She writhed in his arms as he held her tightly, furious that she was unable to use her hands to touch him. Just as she was beginning to climax, Gomez stepped away and left her gently swinging in her restraints, her toes barely touching the ground. She let out a grunt of,  
“Mon cher!” that was hard to understand, but Gomez knew that sound very well. He silently sat down to watch her work against the bonds, clueless to where he was.  
“Gomez!” She cried, pain building in her limbs. She waited trying to listen, to work out where he was. He wouldn’t leave her like this… would he? Suddenly she lost her footing and all her bodyweight pressed into the rope harness. “GOMEZ!” She screamed though the gag, almost retching with it so far in her mouth.

Her lover sprang into action. Morticia felt an arm drape around her torso, bringing her back to her feet while another hand wrapped around her throat. She tried to swallow but couldn’t. Gomez squeezed a little tighter against her neck. Morticia felt pressure building up behind her eyes. His grip released for a moment allowing her to inhale and then he grappled her again. Tears swelled in her eyes. She bit into the gag hard trying to stay conscious. Gomez pressed his cheek to hers, waiting to see how far she would take it. Morticia couldn’t breathe. Her body tensed with excitement and fear and her blacked out vision began to show stars.  
“Uhh!” She let out a pained whine and her body shook. Gomez gripped her body tighter and slowly released her throat.

Oxygen raced back to fill Morticia’s brain and lungs and she dropped totally limp into her lover’s arms. It was their physical signal that they needed to stop.  
“Well done, cara mia!” Gomez kissed her on the cheek. She was breathing heavily as he removed her gag and discarded her blindfold. He released the rope suspending her and carried her bound form over to the bed. Gently lowing her onto the black sheets. He sat beside her and looked tenderly into her eyes, rubbing his hands against her tender skin.  
“Are you alright, my love?” He said giving her his entire attention.  
“Yes, my dearest.” She let him cup her face and wipe away her tears before he began untying her.

He gently tipped her onto her stomach so he could undo the leather straps. With each one that he released he saw a purple brand on her skin where they had been pressing. Morticia secretly hoped they would bruise, so she could remember this night for the days to come. When her arms and legs were free, she leapt into Gomez’s arms. She was exhausted, overcome by emotions. Tears streamed down her face as she kissed him on the lips. He pulled her away to place her face between his palms.  
“Tish? Why do you weep?” He looked intensely into her eyes. She pulled herself close to him again and buried her face in his shirt.  
“You frightened me.” She said, “Just like I asked…” She smiled. “This is just how my body has chosen to show it tonight.”  
“So, you are alright?” He needed reassurance.  
“Or course.” She pulled him to lay beside her on the bed. She rested her head on his chest as he took a pair of shears and cut through the harness that still bound her torso. He threw the ropes to the floor and wrapped his arms around her.  
“Till death do us part.” Gomez whispered.  
“But even then, we shall be together.” Morticia reminded. “Side by side…”  
“In matching coffins.” He finished the line.  
“Our bodies decaying for eternity.” Morticia moaned. “Thank you for tonight, my ecstasy.”

They pulled each other even closer as they kissed, so there was no space left between them. This is how it was with them; they weren’t completely satisfied unless they were in each other’s arms. Together… what bliss.


End file.
